Cat and Mouse
by Mara-Chan2010
Summary: A small town girl gets dragging into the war when the necklace her boyfriend gives her turns out to be the Key to the Allspark.
1. Meeting the Autobots

She smiled at her boyfriend, and grabbed the necklace that now hung around her neck.

"Thank you Steven. I love it." she said before giving him a hug.

"Your welcome Krista. Remember that necklace has been in my family for a long time. Take care of it." Steven says hugging her back. Around her neck now hangs a silver arrowhead on a heavy chain.

She smiles in the hug, being exactly where she wants to be.

"We got to get you home, honey." Steven says pulling away but still having an arm around her. "Do we have to?" She asks like a little kid. Krista lets Steven pull her to his truck, a 1997 Ford Ranger XLT. Steven laughs.

"Yes honey, you need to be home in 5 minutes. If your not it's my head." "5 minutes? Shit Steven!!!" She yells jumping in the truck and quickly putting her seatbelt on. Steven laughs and gets in, taking his time putting his seatbelt on and starting the truck. Krista growls under her breath.

"Krista don't growl. Your 17, act your age." He says putting the truck in drive and heads towards Krista's house. He turns on his CD player and "Roll Call" by Ice Cube starts playing. Steven sings to the song and Krista moves and sings. 4 and an haft minutes later they pull into her driveway. She quickly kisses him then runs for her door. "Mom, Dad I'm home!" she yells kicking off her shoes and walks to the living room.

"Your pushing it Krista. You were almost late." her dad says looking at her from his usual chair. Everyday she watched him eat, sleep, and do almost everything from that one chair. Krista's dad is sick. Very sick. He has a heart condition that will kill him if he does nothing about it, and he isn't doing one thing. "Dad I was in the door on time." she said as she made her way to her room.

"Just barely. Next time I want you home a bit earlier." "Dad! That's not fair. I was in the house before 11. Plus you knew who I was with and where we were!" Krista shrieks at her father.

"I really don't care young lady, and watch your tone." "Whatever, I'm going to bed." she says walking into her bedroom and forcefully making sure the door closed. She put on her pajamas, a wife beater and a pair of shorts. She turned on her iHome, turned off her light, and fell asleep.

When Krista woke up in the morning the sun was shining through her window, and her cell phone was singing "Far Away" by Nickelback. She reaches to her bedside table and answers her phone."Hello?"

"Hey Babe! Did I wake you up?" Steven's voice comes though the earpiece.

"That depends on what time it is."

"8:30am. I woke you didn't I? I'll call you later." his voice sounds stressed. "Don't worry Babe I'm up now, you call me later and I'll probably be asleep again." "Alright. Well I was calling to see if you had to work today."

"Nope. Its my first day off in a long time. Want me to walk to your house?"

"I have some thing I have to do first. So why don't you wait a bit and I'll come pick you up." Krista sits up in her bed laughing.

"Steven, by the time your done working I'll already be there and we'd have more time to hang out together."

"True. Didn't think about that."

"That's why I'm the smart one and you're the strong one." she said laughing. It was a joke among themselves. Krista was the smart one, able to figure out problems, and Steven was the strong one, able to lift Krista 4 feet off the ground.

"Yeah. Well I'll let you go so you can get ready." he said reluctant to get off the phone. "Alright. I'll start walking when I'm done. Do you want me to call or txt you when I leave?"

"No, just call when you get to my house ok?"

"Ok Love you."

"Love you too." She hangs up her phone and climbs out of bed. She leaves her room and goes to her kitchen to eat a small breakfast. All she eats is an apple. "Good Morning Krista!" her mother calls from the desktop computer. "Morning Mom. I'm going to Steven's house for the day." she says before heading to her room to get changed.

"Will his parents be there?" Krista's mom asks.

"Of course mom. You know I wouldn't go if they weren't." Honestly Krista didn't know if they were there or not but she didn't care.

"Alright. How are you getting there?"

"Walking." "And getting home?""Steven."

"Alright, be careful walking." her mom says, never looking up from the computer."Mom I'm not leaving yet, but you know I'm always careful." Krista says before going to her room to get changed. She puts on a black and white tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She puts her short dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and puts on black and white flip-flops. Krista grabs her small playboy bunny purse, her cell phone, and her iPod.

"Bye Mom!" she calls heading out the door. "Bye Krista, be safe!" she hears her mother call before the door shuts.

Krista turns her iPod on and puts in her headphones. "New Divide" by Linkin Park starts playing and she hums along, walking toward the main road that would lead her to Steven's house. She got to the main road, and sees a yellow Camero with black racing stripes. "Sweet Car." she whispers to herself, watching it disappear down the road. She continues walking. Not 5 minutes later, that same Camero comes back, driving fast passed her. Krista thinks nothing of it. People always driving down this road a couple times. The Camero continues to drive passed her 20 times. Every time Krista tries to look inside the car. After the 21st time the car goes passed she calls Steven."Hey Babe! Are you at my house already?"

"Please tell me your in a yellow and black Camero!" "No I'm not. Krista what's going on?" he asks.

"There is this yellow and black Camero that I think is following me!" she says her voice getting high at the end as panic hits her. "Are you on the main roads?" "Yeah. I'm almost to the store." She says looking at the Camero as it passes her again.

"Steven it just passed me again." "I'm on my way, just keep walking and if it stops near you, run." Steven says as Krista hears the trucks engine starting in the background. "Ok. I love you Steven.""Love you too babe." Krista hangs up and walks a little bit quicker. The Camero returns again, this time slowing down beside her. Her heart rate quickens and she resists the urge to scream. The passenger door opens and Krista can finally see inside.

There is no one driving the Camero.

"Don't be afraid," part of a lullaby plays though the radio. Krista keep walking, knowing Steven will be along any moment.

Over her head she hears the sonic boom of a jet and Krista looks up. A military jet was flying low over the town. "That's weird, there aren't any military bases near here." she says before the Camero sweeps her into the passenger seat. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" She yells as the Camero burns out and speeds down the road. A seatbelt click into place around her without her having to touch it.

"Hang On Kid" Han Solo's voice comes though the radio. She doesn't need to be told twice. She grabs the door handle and the side of the seat. "I just got kidnapped by a demon Camero." she whispers to herself as the Camero speeds though the town. "You do know my boyfriend is going to be looking for me right?" she calls uneasily in the car.

"What are you going to do about it?" the car answers using the radio again.

"And I did tell him a yellow and black Camero was chasing me." she finishes saying.

The Camero weaves though the other cars like the devil was on its bummer. "Um, where are you taking me?" she asks.

"safe…house….base….safe." the car smashes together. Krista grabs her cell phone just before it starts ringing. "KRISTA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Steven's voice screams though the speaker.

"Somewhere on the highway I think. The Camero is going too fast to really tell." The car makes a sharp left turn on a dirt road, causing Krista to drop her phone and hold on.

"SHIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Krista yells at the car.

"I'm sorry." Buckcherry's voice sings back to her. She scrambles to find her phone.

"Steven?"

"Krista, where are you? What happened? Babe, you need to tell me.""Steven, I don't know, the Camero is driving itself and sideswiped me into it after that jet flew overhead."

"…….." Steven is quiet, and Krista knows that is a bad sign. "Car you are in big trouble." she whispers to the Camero.

"Krista, I'm going to look up the GPS in our phone, and then I'm coming to get you." Steven says being hanging up on her. As she puts her phone away the Camero slams to a stop, almost putting her head to the dashboard. "I'm sorry" plays again. "God, if you're meaning to save me, you doing one hell of a job trying to kill me!" Krista yells in the car. "We're…. here." the Camero mashes together. Krista looks out the window to see a huge clearing. A blue semi truck with red flames, a silver Pontiac, a GMC Top kick and a rescue hummer were already in the clearing. The Camero pulls to a stop, opens the door, and unbuckles the seatbelt. Krista slowly steps out of the Camero, hesitant to leave the relative safety of the car.

Once she's safely out of the car, motors started, and Krista could hear gears turning. As she watches the cars transform into huge robots. "Oh my God." Krista whispers trying to back away from the robots. All she could think about was surviving and not getting squished."Don't be afraid, Krista. My name is Optimus Prime, and we are Autobots from the planet Cybertron. This is our medic, Ratchet.""The girls pheromone levels show that she is frightened." the yellow robot that was the Hummer says.

"You'd be frightened too if you saw 5 cars turn into robots!" Krista says after finally finding her voice.

"Yes, this is my first lieutenant, Jazz." "What's cracking homie?" the silver robot asks. Krista actually smiles at the robot. "Our weapons specialist Ironhide." Optimus continues. "Do you feel lucky?" the black Autobot says pointing some very huge guns at Krista. Krista gulps but doesn't back down."Cool it Ironhide." Optimus says. "I just wanted to show her my cannons." the black robot says putting them away.

"And the one that brought you here is Bumblebee." Krista turns to look at the robot. "Brought me here? Try kidnapped me!" she yells. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." the same line repeats itself coming from Bumblebee."His voice processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on him." Ratchet explains.

"O.k. now that I know your names, could you please tell me why I'm here?" Krista asks looking around at all the Autobots. "Well Krista, you are in possession of something we need." Optimus explains.

"And what is that?" she asks.

"That necklace." Ironhide says. "Excuse me? You guys want my necklace?" Krista asks in sheer disbelief, grabbing at the necklace at the same time. "Krista, that necklace is actually a key, the Key to the Allspark." Optimus explains. "The Allspark is the only thing that can save our world. Cybertron was once a peaceful planet, with a calm and just society. At least until Megatron, and the Decepticons decided they wanted to rule the planet. All who were against them were slaughtered. The Allspark was lost to the cosmos, and Megatron left Cybertron to find it." Optimus narrated as he projected images for Krista to see.

"Megatron wants to use the Allspark to bring Earths technology to life and use the army to destroy the human race. And that arrow around your neck activates the Allspark." Ratchet finishes. Krista stays quiet for a minute thinking over everything the Autobots have told her.

"Your telling me that my boyfriend's family necklace is the key to Allspark, which the bad guy wants to use to destroy everyone, but you want to use it to save your planet." Krista finally says. The Autobots look at her, and Optimus nods his head. That is when Krista fell to the ground, and fainted.


	2. Trouble with a T

"Oh, my head" Krista says when she wakes up from fainting. She could feel the grass under her, as well as some cloth under her head. "Thank Primus, she's waking up." Ratchet exclaims.

Krista opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is a boy leaning over her. He has blonde hair tipped in black, a heart shaped face, and the bluest eyes Krista has ever seen, bluer then her own blue-grey.

"Who?" she asks sitting up. "Bumblebee, you can put your holoform away now." Optimus says in robot mode. The boy disappears in thin air. Krista stays still for a minute before looking at the other Autobots. "How long was I out?"

"Haft a human hour. Well within normal for a human your age and size." Ratchet says. "OH SHIT!" she yells standing up quickly. "What's up?" Jazz asks looking around for any danger. "Steven, my boyfriend and the one who gave me the necklace is going to be here any minute! He was looking up the GPS in my phone and come get me when Bumblebee grabbed me."

"Would this Steven, happen to be Steven Spencer?" Optimus asks. Krista looks up with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Autobots, it seems we can kill two birds with one stone." Optimus says looking towards the road, the only way into the meadow.

"What do you mean Optimus?" Ironhide asks. "The Spencer family knows of the old Autobots hidden here on earth. We can use the human to help us find them." Optimus explains as Krista starts walking around to all the Autobots. "Oh no." Ratchet says looking up at the sky.

"What is it Ratchet?" Jazz asks.

"Starscream is on his way here, along with Barricade. We need to get Krista and the Key out of here, and quickly." before he even finished talking Bumblebee had transformed into the Camero and opened the passenger door. "Get in!" Bumblebee said though the radio. Krista looked at the Autobot and then up to Optimus.

"What's going on? Who's Starscream and Barricade?" she asks. "They are Decepticons, Starscream is Megatron's number two. We need to get you out of here to protect the Key" Optimus says before lightly pushing her toward Bumblebee.

"We will protect you. Autobots, Transform and roll out!" Krista got into Bumblebee and the other Autobots transformed into their respective alt modes.

"Bumblebee, can you tell the others to be on the lookout for a black Ranger? That would be Steven's truck." Krista asked the mute bot.

"Affirmative Captain." "Thank you."

The convoy of Autobots with their human cargo takes off down the road, going over the legal speed limit. Krista sat leaning against the window looking at the forest as they pass.

Could her necklace really be a piece of alien technology that could be used to relight Cybertron? She could actually see that being true.

Haft way down the road, they pass a very familiar black ranger."THAT'S STEVEN!" she yells as Jazz and Ironhide, the Autobots behind her and Bumblebee, slam on their brakes. Bumblebee slows down. Krista watches at Steven's truck goes to a dead stop in the road.

"Bumblebee, let me out."

"What's the password?" a child's voice comes though the radio.

"Please."

"Nope. Try again." the same voice says. Krista growls in frustration, and the Camero shakes, in what Krista guesses is a laugh.

"Must I do this the hard way?" Krista brings her foot up and aims at the window. Right before her foot makes contact the door opens. She leaps out quickly before Bumblebee could change his mind.

"Thank you." she tells the car before running flat out towards Steven's truck.

Steven got out seeing the Topkick and the Pontiac blocking his path.

"STEVEN!" Krista calls haft way to him. He turns to her and the way his face looks makes her stop short.

"Steven? Are you ok?" she asks walking the rest of the way to him. Before she could touch his shoulder, Optimus transformed and pointed his cannon at Steven. "KRISTA THAT ISN'T STEVEN!" He yells before the Ranger starts transforming. Krista backs away quickly shock and horror plain on her face. Bumblebee quickly turns around and puts himself in between Krista and the Decepticon. The Steven on the ground disappears. Krista's shock and horror are replaced by anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STEVEN!!?!?!?!!?" She yells at the Decepticon before trying to run at him. Bumblebee had transformed and was holding her back. The other Autobots had transformed also and had there weapons trained on the Decepticon.

The Decepticon tilts his head and a compartment opens on its chest.

Inside is Steven, bound and gagged. "Is this the scum you seek?" it asks, the voice hurting Krista's ears. Krista looks at her boyfriend. In his eyes, she sees not just fear for himself, but fear for her.

"Let the boy go, Darkmoon." Optimus demands. Darkmoon laughs and closes the compartment.

"The only way your getting him is if I'm dead." he says before bringing his weapons online.

Tears roll down Krista's face, knowing that just one stray shot could put a hole in Steven's compartment and kill him.

The arrow around her neck starts glowing and changing. Krista quickly takes it off and holds it in her hand. Once the glowing is gone, the arrow is replaced by a sword. She looks at the sword then at Darkmoon and the compartment that holds her lover.

"'BEE!" she shouts just as the bots start firing their weapons.

The small yellow bot turns to her and starts transforming.

"NO BEE, I NEED TO GET TO STEVEN!" she yells showing Bee the sword.

Bee's eyes widen then his battle mask drops and he quickly picks her up.

The Autobots shots are aimed at Darkmoon's legs and arms, nowhere near where Steven is being held captive.

"AUTOBOTS, GRAB HIM!" Krista yells, as Bumblebee gets her closer to the Decepticon. Jazz and Ratchet quickly grab Darkmoon's arms and Ironhide and Optimus grab the legs. Darkmoon tries to fight off the Autobots as Bumblebee holds Krista to the compartment.

Slowly and carefully, she cuts though the metal.

"Krista, please hurry!" Optimus voice stresses from below. Krista continues to cut a square large enough for Steven to get though. Once she had cut though Bumblebee pulled her out of the way and removed the metal. He quickly grabbed the bound Steven and backed away as far as he could. The other Bots quickly pulled Darkmoon apart, and started to destroy the pieces.

Bumblebee gently sets Krista and Steven on the ground. Krista uses the sword and cuts the ropes. As soon as his hands were free, Steven removed the gag and grabs Krista into the tightest hug Krista has ever gotten.

"Krista! Oh I thought I had lost you! Then that thing shows up and says it knows were you are and then grabs me and destroys my truck, uses a clone of me to tie me up and stuffs me into the back of a truck look-a-like." Steven says using only one breath. Krista holds him back, happy he's safe in her arms. Optimus and Ratchet come over to them.

"Steven, I'm Ratchet, and I'm the medic. I'm going to scan you to see if your alright." he explains before pulling Krista and Steven apart and lifting him to his eye level.

"Krista, may I see the Key?" Optimus asks. Krista hands over the sword before walking to Ratchets legs.

"Is he O.k. Ratchet?" she asks.

"He seems to be functioning right." Ratchet says before setting Steven on the ground.

"Optimus, we still have Starscream and Barricade coming." Ironhide reminds the Prime.

"Yes, we do." he says giving Krista back the Key. "We need to get the humans and the Key out of here. Autobots, roll out!" He says before transforming into the semi. Bumblebee pats Krista's head with one of his fingers then transforms into the Camero.

"Come on Steven." Krista says pulling him to Bumblebee. Bumblebee opens his doors and the humans get in, Krista in the drivers seat, Steven in the passengers.

The Convoy was once again on its way


	3. FOOD!

**_A/N_**: Ha! i'm getting used to writing on this site! Reveiws are Welcome! there should be a Poll on my profile for who Krista ends up with in the end!!

* * *

Krista was falling asleep in Bumblebee's drivers seat. She doesn't like long car rides, due to the fact she gets motion sick. This car ride with the Autobots was turning into the longest she's ever been on. They had stopped only once, and only so that Krista and Steven could eat and use the bathroom.

Steven was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at the window, and casually sometimes at Krista. When they had stopped, Optimus had explained everything. Steven's family had protected the Autobots on earth for generations and while he didn't know where any of them are, Optimus decided that since the Decepticons already found him once, he was allowed to stay with them.

Bumblebee noticed that Krista was falling asleep, and slowly leaned the seat back.

Krista shot up, wide awake, and scared.

"What?" she asked. Steven turned to her and took her hand.

"Calm down honey, I think Bumblebee just wanted you to be comfortable." he said letting go of her hand but putting his arm around her.

_"Are You alright?"_ a line from a random movie comes from Bumblebee's radio. Krista laughs a bit.

"Yes Bumblebee, I'm ok. I just don't like going backwards, it creeps me out and I really don't like it."

Bumblebee doesn't say anything for a minute.

_"Captain, we're being hauled."_ the line from Star Teak plays though his radio.

"Krista, Steven, are you alright or do you need some Human time?" Optimus' voice comes from Bee's speakers.

"I don't know about Steven, but I need to get out and stretch my legs for a while." Krista answers looking towards the radio. Steven looks at Krista and agrees.

"Ok, we'll be pulling off the freeway at the next stop. Optimus out."

Krista leans on Steven's shoulder, her eyes closing for a minute before opening again. They closed again, and stayed closed until Steven moved his shoulder as the caravan of Autobots moved into a rest area.

"Krista, we're pulling over." Steven says shaking her awake.

"Steven stop shaking me. I'm awake." She said sitting up in Bumblebee.

"_Good morning Sunshine!_" Bumblebee played.

"Morning Bumblebee!" she said as she ran a hand over the steering wheel. Bumblebee shook like a cat getting petted. The Autobots pulled into the truck part of the rest area, Bumblebee in the middle of them all, for he had the humans, and the Key.

Krista and Steven got out, Krista stretches her arms and back and Steven runs around the dog path.

Out of Optimus steps a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, and a stern face. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

_"Will someone please get this walking carpet out of my way?"_ Princess Leia's voice comes from Bumblebee. Krista turns around and out steps Bumblebee's Holoform. He had a tight yellow shirt on with black jeans. Krista smiled, then got out of Bee's way.

"I'm a walking carpet now? Oh aren't I loved." Krista says smiling. Bee smiles, then moves to the Topkick.

Ironhide's holoform was a strong cowboy, complete with battle scars, and cowboy boots and hat. He's wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.

Ratchet's holoform was that of an older man, but still young with some muscles. He is wearing a buttion up shirt not buttioned all the way and black slacks.

Jazz's holoform consists of a young man, brown hair, blue eyes. Jazz is wearing camo pants and a green John Cena shirt that says "You Can't See Me".

All the holoforms could easily be male models.

Optimus came up to Krista.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"It's a long ride. Where are we going anyway?" she asks before walking towards the building to get some snacks.

"We need to find Samuel James Wicwicky. He has a map to the Allspark." Optimus explains as the Autobots followed Krista. Steven finished his run and joined the group.

"What state are we in?" he asks.

"Last sign we passed said Texas." Ironhide answers. When they reached the building, Bumblebee rushed a head to open the door for Krista.

"Thanks Bee." she says entering the building. Steven sends a silent glare towards the blonde holoform.

"Do you know where this Samuel is?" Krista asks heading to the snack machines, digging in her pockets for change. Bumblebee turned around from walking a head of her and nods his head.

"Bumblebee found him before we came to find the Key." Jazz explains.

"Steven do you have change?" Krista asks after finding none of her own. Steven checks his pockets.

"Sorry babe. Nothing." The Autobots look back and forth between Steven and Krista.

"What's change?" Jazz asks. Krista thinks for a minute then answers.

"Change is money, coins, that we use to buy food, clothing, and other things. Don't you guys have wi-fi or something?"

All the Autobots get the same far away look on there face. Ironhide is the first to come back and he hits Jazz in the back of the head.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! You didn't know either!" Jazz contours rubbing his head.

"I'm guess you two don't have any and you need this for your food?" Optimus asks. Krista nods and Steven hits the machine, silently hoping something would fall. Unfortunately nothing falls. Krista's stomach growls, causing the Autobots to jump a little. Ratchet looks Krista up and down, clearly scanning her health.

"What was that?" Jazz asks. Krista smiles.

"That was my stomach growling. That means I'm hungry and need some kind of food." she explains.

"Next time check the internet before asking a question. You guys have unlimited access to it, use it!" Krista says. Steven turns to Krista.

"Babe, what are we going to do about food?"

"I don't know, Steven. Wait, isn't my purse in Bumblebee?" Krista remembers. Bumblebee thinks then nods, and runs towards his alt form.

"I'm going to guess that he knows where it is and he's grabbing it for me?" Krista asks the Autobots. They all nod. Bumblebee comes back and hands Krista her purse.

"Thanks Bee!" she says giving the holoform a kiss on the cheek. Steven all out growls at Bumblebee. All Bee does is smile at him. Krista opens her purse and pulls out her wallet.

"Ah, yes! MONEY!" she says putting money in the machine and getting chips and a chocolate bar for her and just chips for Steven. After eating the candy bar, Krista looks at Optimus.

"Where is this Wicwicky guy?"

"Tranquility, Nevada." he answers. Krista does the math in her head as she turns to walk back to the bots alt forms. Steven follows behind, eating his chips as fast as he can.

"If we keep going like this, we should be there in a day and a haft, depending on if you guys stop so Steven and I can sleep on a real bed." Krista figures.

"That sounds correct." Optimus says as they stand around Bumblebee's alt form back bumper.

"Steven, why don't you ride in Ironhide?" Ratchet suggests. Bee smiles and nods.

"Clearly Bee likes the idea. But why don't Steven and I ride in Optimus? He's alt mode has a sleeper cab, so you guys won't have to stop." Krista points out. Steven just stands there, clearly o.k. with whatever they agree to.

"O.k. that works but for now lets have Krista ride in Bee, and Steven in Ironhide, and then when we stop again so they can eat dinner they can switch to Optimus." Jazz says. "O.k." Krista says walking to the passenger door of the Camero. It opens before she can even touch it.

"Nice Bee." she said as she starts to get in.

"Krista!" Steven says coming up to her and kissing her on her lips.

"I love you!" he says before Ironhide leads him to the Topkick.

"I love you too!" Krista calls after him.

The other holoforms go to there respective vehicles. The caravan is once again on its way, Krista in Bumblebee, and Steven in Ironhide.

Not 5 minutes after they leave the rest stop, Krista is asleep, and Steven and Ironhide are talking weapons.


	4. McDonalds

A/N: Hello peoples!! sorry i didn't update when I said I would. I got called into work, then worked a 9 1/2 hour shift on 4 hours of sleep..... not good. Anyway EnjoY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Krista, Steven, and Darkmoon.

* * *

The Autobot convoy was stopping again, this time late at night and in a McDonald's parking lot. Krista got out of Bee and stretched. She looked towards Ironhide, where both his Holoform and Steven were getting out. Bee's Holoform followed her out and Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet all got out of there alt forms.

"That was one long ride." Krista says before stretching again. Steven comes over to her and wraps his arms around her. She snuggled up to him as they walked to the restaurant, the holoforms following them.

"How much money do you have?" Steven asks Krista. She looks in her purse and slowly counts her money.

"I got $100 on me. We have to make it last." she said before they ordered. All they got were 2 McDoubles and 2 large drinks. The female workers behind the counter all stared at the Autobots. The Holoforms had already sat down at the table large enough for them to sit together. Krista ended up sitting in between Bee and Optimus. Steven was between Ratchet and Jazz. Ironhide sat in the middle. As Krista and Steven ate, the Autobots talked about how to get the glasses from Sam Wicwicky.

One idea was to have Bee be 'bought' by Sam, then get the glasses that way. Bee didn't like that idea. When asked why, all he did was point at Krista, which got another glare from Steven.

Another idea was to kidnap him, much like they did Krista.

"I think I could get the glasses for you." Krista says as she finished up her drink. Optimus looks at her.

"How would you do that?" She had everyone attention.

"Well, I could hide in Bee's trunk when he gets bought by Sam, I'd wait until nighttime and sneak in his house and get the glasses from him."

"Hell No, Krista! You could die in Bee's trunk!" Steven said.

"I agree, the risk to your health do not out way the results." Ratchet said.

"Krista could ride in me, and we'd follow Bee and Sam, then she could get the glasses." Ironhide suggested. Everyone looked at him, Krista had a smile on her face, Steven and the Autobots in shock.

"Ironhide that's a great idea!" Krista said as she hugged Ironhide's Holoform. Outside, only the Autobots could hear Ironhide's engines get louder.

"Is that agreeable to everyone?" Optimus asks. Everyone agrees.

"In that case, we should get going." Optimus says getting up. Krista follows and grabs the tray to put in the garbage. Bee took the tray from her and took care of it when he got out.

"Thank you Bee." Bumblebee just nods his head. The whole group headed for the door, Optimus in the lead.

"Bye! Have a good night! Come back soon!" One of the workers called after them. Krista glanced behind her to see the worker with a camera phone, and it was aimed at Jazz's ass. Krista almost started laughing but was able to hold it until the whole group going outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Jazz asked.

"Workers….camera phone…..YOUR ASS!!!!" she managed to get out between laughing. Steven had to hold her up as a laughing attack hit her. Ratchet, turned around hearing Krista's breath come in but not out. Steven sat her on the curb.

"Calm down Krista. Your ok." he said rubbing her back. Ratchet immediately scans her.

* * *

**"Optimus to Ratchet: Report"** Optimus asks over the Autobots frequency.

**"Ratchet reporting: her lungs are getting air but not letting it out until she calms down. It's a form of Asthma."**

**"Will she be alright?"** Bee asks, as this was the only way he could talk.

**"Once she calms down she will be fine."**

**"Thank Primus!"** Bee says.

* * *

Krista leaned on Steven as he lead her to Optimus' alt form. She was weak, tired, and right now, she just felt like crying. Optimus opened the door and helped Steven get Krista into the sleeper space. Steven climbed in after word.

"Have a good recharge!" Ironhide called from his alt form before he climbed in and disappeared.

_"Good night, farewell…I'd hate to go and leave this pretty site."_ Bee sang before getting into his alt form.

"Sleep well Humans." Jazz wished.

"Get some rest, you humans need it." Ratchet says. Optimus' holoform climbs in the truck and disappears as the truck starts. Steven and Krista lay down in the sleeper part of the truck. Steven wrapped his arms around Krista's waist. "I love you, Krista. I always will." he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too Steven." she whispers before the lullaby of a hemi engine put her to sleep.

* * *

_**Krista was running, away from something but she couldn't tell. She was caring something. It was a cube. **_

_**"Run Krista run!" Steven voice comes from behind her. A person, a boy, was running besides her.**_

_**"We have to get to the building!" he yelled at her. In front of her, cars and buildings were getting blown up. As she ran there was an explosion behind her. She turned, and there was Steven's body on the ground, his clothes burnt and bloody. It was very clear that Steven was dead. Krista screamed at the top of her lungs.**_

* * *

"KRISTA WAKE UP!!" Steven's voice yells, as some one shakes her.

"Optimus! What is going on?" Ratchets voice comes from Optimus' radio. Krista opens her eyes, and jumps into Steven's arms. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Krista what's wrong?" Steven asks.

"It…it was just a dream." Krista whispers into his shirt.

"Krista was having a bad dream, Ratchet. Everything is fine. We should be in Tranquility in 2 hours."

Steven held Krista as she cried. She ended up crying for haft an hour. Steven just held her, and whispers soothing words.

"Steven, Krista, do we need to stop so you can refuel?" Optimus asked after Krista stopped crying.

"I'm fine." Krista said wiping her eyes, and face.

"Same here. We can get something in Tranquility." Steven said.

"Alright. We should be there in an hour and a haft." Optimus says.

Krista and Steven got comfortable in the sleeper part and waited.


	5. Finding Sam

A/N: Sorry I havn't updated sooner!! had a lot of work, then a fam gathering and other things but I tried to make this long for you!! Thank you to all teh people who added the story/me to fav/alert lists!!!!!!

The poll on my profile will be closing soon!!!! PLEASE VOTE NOW!!!!

* * *

Krista and Steven both sat in Optimus' cab as the convoy entered Tranquility, Nevada. The group turned into a Burger King parking lot. Steven and Krista got out of Optimus and looked around.

"Funny how everything changed in a single day." Steven says leading Krista to the door. After the "McDonald's Problem" as Ratchet started to call it, the Autobots decided they would just wait in their alt modes for the humans.

"Yeah, Hey we made it in time for breakfast!" Krista says looking at the menu boards. She spots her favorite breakfast sandwich, a Sausage and cheese croissanwich.

"I don't know about you Steven, but I'm having that." she says pointing to it. Steven looks at it and nods his head. "I guess I'll have one too." He said.

"Ok, well here's the money. I want an orange juice too. I need to use the bathroom." Krista said handing Steven some money. She went into the girls bathroom, leaving Steven to deal with the food. Five minutes later she came out. Steven had a bag and was also holding an orange juice. He handed her the change, and they both started walking towards the door. After Krista had put the money away she grabbed for her Orange juice but Steven held it over his head.

"You should drink Apple juice, O.J. will kill you!" he joked.

"Especially if you're a blonde female, yes I know!" she joked back. The Autobots had been listening and Ratchet's Holoform jumped out of the search and rescue hummer.

"Is that really going to kill you Krista?" he asked looking at the small container. Krista and Steven laugh so hard Krista has another attack, this one more serious. Krista's eyes start to water, her lungs straining to get the carbon dioxide out of them.

"Krista!" Steven calls as her knees give out under her.

* * *

She was scared, this is the first time a laughing attack got really bad. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. She starts feeling weak and the next thing she knows she's on her knees, and still not able to breathe. _Oh no, please Lord, don't let me die here,_ she thought before everything went black.

* * *

Ratchet had Krista in his arms and he was running for his alt form, Steven keeping pace with him. Bumblebee's holoform got out of the Camero and started running to the hummer too. Steven raced ahead and got the doors open, dropping the food on the ground, now forgotten.

"Steven, grab that oxygen tank!" Ratchet yells setting Krista gently, but quickly, on the cot in the back. Ratchet looked up the medicine he would need to help Krista breathe again. He found it online, and luckily, the hummer he had scanned had this medicine on hand. He quickly grabbed it, a syringe, and told Steven to hold her down. He got the right amount of medicine and quickly pumped it into her. Her body jumped from the table, Steven holding her down.

Bee's and Ironhide's holoforms appear at the door of the hummer, Optimus and Jazz following. Krista's eyes open, her breathing coming out in and out, hyperventilating. She looked at Ratchet, and Steven.

"Is she alright?" Ironhide asks, looking at her with concern. Ratchet looks up at the other Autobots at the end of the hummer.

"She should be fine. Her body went into shock during her attack. We mustn't make her laugh too hard or she might go into shock again." he explained. Steven grabbed Krista's hand and squeezed. She squeezed back.

"We still need to get going. Krista should ride in me for a while, it will make it easier to keep an eye on her medical condition." Ratchet says looking at Optimus. Ironhide picks up the food that fell and with Bumblebee, run back inside the Burger King.

"Alright. Steven, will you be riding in me or do you wish to stay with Krista?" Optimus asks.

"I'm staying with Krista." Steven says not looking away from Krista. Ironhide and Bumblebee come back, with a different bag of food.

"Here, we got you some new food. Figured it would be better then the stuff that fell on the ground." Ironhide said handing the bag to Steven.

"Thank you." Krista says sitting up. Steven puts his arm around her back, ready to catch her if she should fall again.

"We still have to find Sam and get the glasses." She says.

"Yes, We'll spilt up. Whoever finds him first, com the others. Then we can get Bee, Ironhide and Krista into position. Autobots, ROLL OUT!" Optimus says.

* * *

Steven was sitting in Ratchet's passenger seat, Ratchet's Holoform was driving, and Krista was stuck in the back.

"How are you looking for the boy?" Steven asked Ratchet.

"Bumblebee took a sample of the boy's scent for us to track. You human's all have a unique scent that is only for you. All I am doing is driving around smelling the air." Krista giggled from the back, and earned a glare from Ratchet's holoform.

"All I did was giggle! I didn't laugh!!" She said loudly. Ratchet just continued to glare.

"Krista, he's only looking out for you." Steven said.

"I know, but I know my limit." She says glaring at Steven and Ratchet. Ratchet's Holoform stiffens, then looks to the left. "We found him." he says pointing to a boy with brown hair, and what looks like brown eyes. Krista moved to look out of Ratchet's window.

"Oh, he's kind of cute." she said looking at him. Steven turned and looked at her.

"What? Can't I look? You know you're the only male for me!" she said giving him a kiss.

"I just called the others. We are to follow him, and find a opportunity to get Bumblebee in a position so he could be 'bought' by the boy."

* * *

For the next 3 hours, they sat in front of the high school, waiting to see when the boy will leave. Krista fell asleep in the back again, and Steven was dozing off in the passenger seat. Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee were spread out around the school, watching all the exits.

"Got him." Jazz says over the radio, and manages to wake Krista and Steven.

"Follow him. Ironhide, get Krista from Ratchet." Optimus' voice comes from the radio.

"Affirmative Optimus" Ironhide said before pulling up to Ratchet.

"Bye Boys!" Krista says before jumping out of the hummer and heads to the big black truck.

* * *

Ratchet looks at Steven. "Is it me, or is she really happy?"

"Ratchet, Krista loves trucks, the bigger the better. I'm surprised we got her out of Optimus." Steven explained.

"Oh. What's so great about trucks?" Ratchet asked.

"I have no idea, and I used to drive one!" Steven says.

* * *

Krista had to jump a little bit to get into Ironhide's cab but she made it. Ironhide's Holoform looked at her in amusement.

"Need help there Krista?" he asked laughing a bit. Krista glared at him before getting in the seat and putting her seatbelt on.

"I can get in on my own." she said as Ironhide 'started' his engine and followed Jazz and Bumblebee, who were following the boy and his father. Krista pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and looked at it. Instead of being the arrowhead again, it was a smaller version of the sword it had turned into to save Steven.

"Are you alright youngling?" Ironhide asked.

"Youngling?"

"It's what we call our young when they grow older from a sparkling."

"Oh, and yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking about how everything has changed. just a day ago I was worrying about when I work next, and now I'm trying to save the world with a bunch of aliens that turn into cars." she said.

"I see." Ironhide said watching as Bumblebee turned into a car dealership, and Jazz turned the other way. Ironhide pulled into a parking lot across from the dealership, and they watched as Bumblebee broke every window in the other cars, and other things to get bought. As Sam and Bumblebee drove off the lot, Ironhide pulled out and followed them at a safe distance. When they got to the Wicwicky home, Ironhide parked about a block away.

"We'll stay here until night. Then you can go in and get the glasses."

"Ok, Ironhide. Mind if I fall asleep in the back?"

"No, go ahead. I'll wake you up when its time." Ironhide said as Krista crawled over the seat and curled up in the backseat.


	6. Getting the glasses

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so much time to get out, and that it was so short! I am truly sorry!! I'm going to try to update at least once a week on both stories from now on, though I'm not sure if it will work due to my father getting sick.

* * *

"Bumblebee to Ironhide: Their all asleep. Send in Krista. Sam's bedroom is on the top level." Bumblebee send to Ironhide late that same night.

* * *

"Krista. Krista, you got to wake up." Ironhide's holoform said as he shook the sleeping Krista in the back of his alt form.

"Five more minutes Dad." Krista mumbles still in the land of dreams.

"I'm not your creator. And if you call me that again I'll slag you." He said poking her side. Krista jumps up, awake now.

"Oh, um, sorry Ironhide, I'm awake now." She said.

"Good. Bumblebee says their asleep. Sam's room is on the top floor." His holoform said before disappearing. Krista stretched like a cat then opened Ironhide's door.

"You know what your doing right?" Ironhide asks as he got out. Krista smiles a wide grin.

"Of course Ironhide, sneak in and get the glasses, then get out. No problem." She says slipping down Ironhide's side to reach the ground.

"Good luck little one." Ironhide said watching as Krista ran across the street to the Wicwicky house. She found a small open window and snuck in. She was in the kitchen, and she headed up to Sam's bedroom.

_So far so good_, she thought as she quietly looked in Sam's backpack.

"Who's there?" a young man's voice comes from the bed in the corner. Krista freezes, her hand haft around a glasses case. She looks out the window and Ironhide was their, his hand out ready to grab her. Sam wakes up and looks toward Krista.

"W-who are you?" he asks staring at her. "Why are you in my bedroom? Why do you have your hand in my backpack?" Sam asks getting up from the bed.

"Ironhide! Catch!" Krista yells throwing herself out the window, praying that the large mech would catch her before she hit the ground. She lands in a large metal hand, the wind knocked out of her.

"Oh that's bad, that's bad, that's bad!" Sam's voice comes from the window. As Krista gets her breathe back she looks up and see's Sam hanging out his window.

"Krista, are you aright?" Ironhide asks as he backs away from the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get these glasses back to Optimus." She said looking at the stunned Sam, who was currently hanging out his window trying to see her, and who was carrying her.

* * *

"Krista, thank you." Optimus said after Krista gave him the glass case.

"Your welcome. Though next time I'm not going to dive out of the window onto a metal hand. That hurt." Krista says before Ratchet scans her.

"You have no major damage, though you will have a nice bruise." Ratchet announces. Steven comes up behind her and puts his arm around her.

"Thank god your ok." he said as Krista leans into his arm. They stand silently as Optimus looks though the glasses and gets the location on the cube.

"The Allspark is very close. Bumblebee will stay with Sam in case the Decepticons found him just like we did. Ironhide, you carry Krista and Steven."

"Yes sir." Ironhide says before transforming into his topkick mode.

"Autobots, Roll out!"


	7. Allspark

**A/N:** Hi, I'm so sorry about the wait. i got kicked out of my house, lost my job, graduated high school and and currently living with my boyfriend looking for a job.

* * *

Krista and Steven just barely got into Ironhide when the Autobots froze.

"What happen?" Krista asked Ironhide. He growls, his voice clearly displaying his anger.

"Human's have taken Bumblebee. He's scared, in pain. They are freezing his lines. They have Sam, and a woman named Mikayla. Optimus, what should we do?"

"We are going to get the Allspark, then save Bumblebee." Optimus said changing into his semi form.

"I hope Sam's ok." Krista said as she snuggles against Steven for the ride.

* * *

The Autobots pulled up to the Hoover Dam, where the Allspark was being held. Krista and Steven get out of Ironhide, after Optimus asked them to walk around with the bots holoforms.

"Krista, keep your eyes on your necklace. The closer we get to the Allspark, the more the necklace will vibrate." Optimus explains as his holoform came up to Krista and Steven.

The other Autobots holoforms gather around Krista and Steven, acting as bodyguards for the Key and the human carriers of the Key. They walked to the edge of the dam, and Krista leaned over the edge then backed up quickly.

"Krista?" Jazz asks.

"The Key, it started vibrating. When I leaned over, as if the Allspark is…below the dam?" she said taking off the key. She kneeled down to the dam, and held the necklace farther down then she had leaning. The Key visibly vibrated. Ironhide smiled.

"We need to get inside the dam."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Steven asked as Krista stood back up.

"Apparently they have tours inside the dam. We just have to slip away from the guides." Ratchet says looking for one of the tour groups.

"You mean me and Krista have to find a tour." Steven points out. "Even though the Allspark is to be protected, maybe you guys should leave. We can find it, and bring it to you."

"No, the Allspark is too precious. We just can't come this far to just leave." Jazz says clearly angered by the suggestion. All the assembled Autobots started stating their feelings on the subject.

* * *

Krista held the key close to her heart and felt it pulse, its own little heart beat. She closed her eyes, focusing on its beat. All feeling left her body, and she opened her eyes. All around her was swirling lights, and haft a dozen shadows.

"Do not be afraid Krista, for you have a great destiny. You, the Key, and the Allspark are connected. As long as one survives, all will survive." one said.

"You must use the Key to make the Allspark smaller, then get as far away from there as you can."

"Megatron will be there, ready to take it and destroy or enslave humanity."

"We will help you get the Allspark. Do not worry little one, for your destiny will save a world." the world flashed a bright light, and Krista found herself looking at a huge cube, and the shocked looks of the workers beside it.

* * *

"Where did Krista go?" Ironhide asked as he was the first to notice that she was missing.

"Oh no!" Steven says running to the edge and looking down, fearing she fell off the dam.

"Steven, if she fell off the dam we would have heard the screams from the witnesses." Ratchet says looking around.

"She is with the Allspark." Optimus says walking towards his alt form.

"What do you mean Optimus?" Steven asks.

"She was transported to the Allspark. The Order of the Primes told me."

* * *

Krista looks at the Allspark, feeling its awesome power.

"Hey, your not supposed to be here!" one of the workers call to her. She looks toward them, her voice and body not her own.

"This does not belong to you. I will return it to those who seek to save their world." she says turning towards the cube. As she does, a group of people run up to the Allspark, including Bumblebee, who runs to Krista's side.

"Will you help me, Bumblebee?" she asks, holding up the Key, as it changed shape to that of a cube. Bumblebee nods his head and gently picks her up and holds her to the Allspark.

Krista thrust the key into the Cube, and sending one thought to it turned the key. _Smaller_

The Allspark started changing, growing smaller and smaller until it could easily fit in Krista's awaiting hands.

* * *

"Optimus, what are we doing? We need to be by the Allspark!" Ratchets protest to their sudden change of venue.

"We will be with the Allspark, we are just going to meet it on this road!" Optimus says parking himself and letting Steven out.

"And just how do you know that?" Jazz asks parking just behind him.

"Bumblebee, he just sent that he has Krista and the Allspark, though Krista is acting weird. She knew how to get the Allspark to shift."

* * *

"Lets GO PEOPLE! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Major William Lennox yelled at his soldiers, getting into the military jeeps. Bumblebee quickly changed into a 2010 Chevy Camaro.

"You're the girl who broke into my room!" Sam yelled recognizing Krista.

"This girl was in your room?" Mikayla asked.

"Yes I was, hello Sam, I'm Krista, nice to meet you, can we please go save the world now?" Krista asked walking towards Bumblebee.

"I'm Mikayla. Sam lets go."

"You got a new year Bumblebee?" Krista says as she gets into the backseat holding onto the Allspark.

"Yup-a-do!" a squeaky voice come from Bumblebee's speakers. Mikayla climbs into the passenger seat and Sam in the drivers seat. The military convoy heads out towards Mission City.

* * *

On the highway to Mission City the convoy is met by the Autobots haft way.

"Those are the other Autobots, they will protect us!" Krista says from the back seat.

"I hope you know what your doing." Mikayla says. "The Autobots are trying to save our world and their own. I'll be damned before I let either world die." Krista exclaims from the back seat.

"Oh no, same cop." Sam says looking behind them as a cop car, and a couple military vehicles coming up quickly behind them. Optimus goes to fight one of them.

"Oh no, where is Steven!" Krista asks seeing Optimus attack.

"Krista, I have Steven with me, he is safe, I assure you." Ironhide's voice comes though Bee's speakers.

"Thank you Ironhide." she said sitting back and holding the Allspark. She feels the pulse from the Allspark, the heartbeat of a whole planet in her hands. She had to save Cybertron.


	8. The Loss of a Beloved

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I am so sorry that this is WAY past due coming out, but it was due to things outside of my control. But to all, I am BACK! and I will be updating all my stories a.s.a.p! I work nights, so most of my posts will happen at night or late evening. I would like you all to know that Krista's breathing attacks are an actual condition. my best friend suffered from it and now has to have an inhaler on her at all times. Anyway, here is what you all have been waiting for! ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sitting in Bumblebee's small back seat and holding a doomed planets only hope, Krista realized that her life would never be the same. She watched as the small convoy headed into the city, past many innocent people who she was sure would soon be running for their lives. She reached up to the miniature sword necklace, the Key to the Allspark.

"We need to separate the Allspark and the Key." she whispers. Mikayla looks back at her.

"Why?" she asks

"Because you need the Key to use the Allspark. Without the Key, Megatron won't be able to use the Allspark." She explained.

"That makes sense" Mikayla says. Sam looks out the window, a look of terror on his face.

"Oh no, same cop, same cop!" he says as the cop starts to transform.

"Bumblebee get us out of here!" Krista yells as the first cannon shot rings out.

"Aye aye Captain." Bee says as he speeds up. The three humans watch as Optimus attacks the Decepticon. As they approach the center of town the convoy stops, and Major Lennox gets out. Krista gets out and walks to Steven, who just got out of Ironhide.

"Steven!" She says as he throws his arms around her.

"You scared the crap out of me Krista." he says holding her.

"I'm sorry, I had no control over this."

"I know babe." he says kissing her forehead. Bumblebee's engine revs louder. Ironhide transforms along with Jazz and Bee.

"TAKE COVER!" Ironhide yells just as some planes fly over head and attack. Ironhide covers Krista and Steven and Bumblebee covers Sam and Mikayla. Krista screams, holding the Allspark closer to her, Steven holding her. Once the attack was over Major Lennox comes over to Krista and Steven, Sam and Mikayla following.

"See that building over there? The one with the spires? Take this flare and the Allspark to the roof. A military helicopter will meet you guys there and get you out of here. We will cover you." he says handing the flare to Sam. Bumblebee makes a sad sound.

"BEE!" Krista yells seeing his legs are a jumbled mess. She runs to him. "Oh Bee! Are you ok?" she asks touching his faceplate. Bee nods.

"I'll get him out of here. Just get to the building." Mikayla says before running for a nearby tow truck.

"Be safe Bee!" Krista says kissing his faceplate then running for the building, Steven and Sam in tow. As they run, the Decepticons keep attacking, sending them running for cover every so often. As they hid under a storefront, Krista passes the Allspark to Sam. "Here, we need to keep the Key and the Allspark separate. Since I have the Key, you take the Allspark."

"Right. But we're still going to the same place."

"I know, but Steven and I will run a different way. Now lets go!" She says pulling Steven out with her. All three run as fast as they can, the Autobots and military protecting them. As they get closer to the building, Steven falls behind her, unable to keep up. Sam keeps pace with her.

"Run Krista Run!" Steven yells from behind her.

"We have to get to the building!" Sam yells. More attacks come, the three ducking and dodging. A loud explosion comes from behind Krista, and she turns around. On the ground is Steven, bleeding from a hole in his chest.

"STEVEN!" She yells running back to him, tears falling from her eyes. Sam stops and yells back to her.

"Krista, we got to get to the roof!"

"GO! I'm not leaving Steven!" She yells sliding to her knees at Steven's side. Sam takes off running again.

"Baby, no, get to the building. Save yourself." Steven says coughing up blood. Krista grabs his hand and holds it to her face.

"I won't leave you Steven. I love you."

"I love you too Krista. But you need to go. Save the world baby. Save us all." Steven says, his eyes closing in pain.

"No Steven NO!" Krista screams, throwing herself on his body, tears streaming down her face. "No."

The ground shakes with the battle raging around them. Only to Krista, there is only her and Steven, her first love, laying on the ground dying. Her heart breaks with every beat of his heart as it slows.

"NO! I'm not losing you!" She yells, her heart in her throat.

"Krista, my fallen angel, I love y…." Steven says with his last breath.

"NO!" she yells, before she is lifted from him by big metal fingers.

"Weakling, where is the Allspark!" a dark voice asks lifting her to his face. Megatron.

"Far from you, you son of a bitch!" she yells, fighting to get to Steven's body. Megatron's laugh echos through the city.

"You have the Key, weakling. Give it to me!" Megatron demands.

"NEVER!"

"Megatron, put her down." Optimus says coming to Krista's aid.

"Not until I have the Key!" Megatron says, taking flight. Krista screams, stuck in his hand. Optimus follows.

Megatron lands on the building Sam was running to, setting Krista down.

"Give me the Key girl!" he says.

"Over my dead body." Krista says before running to the stairs. Optimus attacks Megatron, the battle quickly moving away from the building. As Krista runs down the stairs, Sam runs up, shocked to see her.

"How did you get up here so quick!" He asks out of breath.

"Mega-dork grabbed me. Come on lets get out of here!" She grabs his hand and runs down the stairs, forgetting all about the military helicopter coming in to save them. They race out of the building, only to find themselves in the middle of Megatron's and Optimus' fight.

"Sam, Krista, RUN!" Optimus shouts at them.

They turn to flee, but Megatron blocks their path, leaning over them menacingly. Krista turns to go back, but Sam crouches, holding the Allspark up. The Key around Krista's neck flares to life, ripping off her neck and into the Allspark. What looks like molten lava flows from the Allspark into Megatron's chest. His screams tear through the city, Krista and Sam cringing at the intensity of it. Soon Megatron lays died, and all that remains of the Allspark is a sliver and the Key, which Krista quickly grabs up and puts back around her neck. The Key now looks like a miniature version of the Allspark.

"Sam, thank you." Optimus says coming up to them. Krista looks around, and quickly spots Steven's body. She runs to him, ignoring the calls of the Autobots and their human companions. As she reaches him she falls to her knees.

"We did it baby, we saved the world." she says, before kissing his cold lips one last time. She grabs his arms and lays them across his chest, his right hand over his heart. Though she doesn't notice, the Autobots and Major Lennox team joins her at Steven's side. Once she had his hands in the right spots, she grabs him, and finally starts to sob. Her cries of pain, of grief shake all around her to their core, even the military men, who have seen too much death. She holds her lover, her best friend, her Steven. His body might be cold, but he was still hers, and hers alone.


End file.
